The Lion's Roar
by secretsofthesoul
Summary: AU. Taking place in 1922, Caroline Forbes, a sweet small town girl,agrees to go to Chicago with a man whom she had just meet. Adventurous, excited, and a little scared, Caroline is thrown into the fast and crazy lifestyle of the Roaring Twenties. Caroline soon learns that there is much more to Klaus then she ever expected, and learns the dangers of life outside the farm.
1. Chapter 1: Peonies

Caroline Forbes was picking through a large wooden box of flowers, humming to herself as she daintily sniffed each sweet flower. Niklaus Mikaelson would never forget the image of the beautiful farm girl before him, oblivious to the world around her, admiring the sweet flowers of the summer.

She picked up a small pink peony and walked over to the owner of the small shop, digging into the pocket of her blue dress. Klaus walked over, dumping a handful of coins into the expecting hand of the salesman. She looked up at him with confused blue eyes, bright and glistening ones that matched the color of the sky perfectly.

"Oh. No it's quite alright thank you. I can pay for that." She pulled three coins out of her pocket, reaching to hand them to the salesman.

"It's my pleasure to buy such a beautiful flower for such a beautiful lady." Klaus purred, taking the flower from the man and handing it to her with smile. "I'm Klaus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Caroline Forbes." She greeted with a shy smile, taking the small plant from him and cradling it in her hands.

"You're new in town. I don't think I've seen you before." She noted, taking in his appearance for the first time. He was dressed up in a fancy suit, complete with a tie.

"Very observant, my lady." He said with a delightful laugh. Caroline's small tinkling laugh joined his, and she found the noise to be quite harmonious. "I'm in town on business I'm going to return to Chicago in a week."

Her eyes lit up. "Chicago?" She asked, stunned. "What's it like? Do you live there?"

Klaus found her naivety sweet,and decided to indulge her before heading downtown to talk with the mayor. "It's quite amazing. Have you ever been to a speakeasy before? Plenty of dancing, plenty of drinks." He said, deciding to conceal what else he usually drank at speakeasies besides alcohol.

"A speakeasy?" She asked confused.

He chuckled, "You know a blind tiger?" She raised her eyebrows, still confused.

"It's a place where the sell alcohol illegally. Like an underground bar." He explained, amazed by how little this girl had probably experienced in her short life.

"Alcohol is illegal." She said in a whisper, seemingly shocked.

It was Klaus' turn to be shocked. He looked at her bemused by her soft innocence "Have you ever had a drink before?"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting away, embarrassed. "No." She murmured quietly. Her eyes landed on the setting sun, and she said, "Oh! I'm sorry! I have to get home. I'm late!"

She walked as fast as she could, hoping her father wouldn't be too angry. Klaus shouted "Wait!" and jogged to catch up with her. "Let me give you a ride." He pointed to a large automobile.

Caroline wasn't sure at first, but she had never ridden in an automobile before. She bit her lip and finally agreed, and he grabbed her hand helping her into the automobile. "This is amazing!" She yelled out over the roar of the engine.

Klaus grinned and pulled off, Caroline pointing her in the direction of her farm. When the pulled in, Caroline was beaming, her face flushed with excitement, making her even more beautiful. Her hair was perfectly wind-blown and her she laughed lightly. She climbed down form the automobile, and turned to thank Klaus.

"That was so much fun! It's so amazing. I've never ridden in an automobile before."Caroline babbled. Klaus let her prattle on, but she stopped when she saw her father on the porch of her large, white house.

"Uh oh. Daddy doesn't' look happy." She frowned and greeted her father, who lumbered over looking Klaus up and down.

"You're late Caroline." , he berated her, and she apologized quickly, and then he asked, "Who's your guest?"

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, it's wonderful to meet you, Sir. I was just escorting your daughter home, she seemed to be in quite a rush to get here." he shook his hand, and Caroline's father frowned before greeting him back.

"William Forbes. You can call me Bill." He said gruffly, returning the handshake. "What brings you into town Mr. Mikaelson? Sure got an an interesting accent there. Where you from?"

"I'm originally from England, but I currently reside in Chicago. I'm here on business, with the mayor. I've been looking into buying a few properties down here." Klaus decided to keep some details to himself, the entire thing wasn't a lie after all, he reminded himself.

"Well, I should be going." Klaus said, excusing himself. Caroline frowned, reaaizing she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to know more about Chicago, and life outside the farm, and she wanted to know more about him.

"You could stay for dinner if you like." Bill offered, curious to know more about the business Klaus was conducting.

Klaus hesitated knowing he shouldn't waste any further time with the humans, but something abut this sweet, beautiful, naive farm girl made him want to stay. "I'd love to." Klaus agreed offering a smile and falling in step with Caroline's father, Caroline trailing behind, her stomach twisting in knots, not sure what to expect of the meal ahead of her.

The four of them sat around the table, eating a large meal of steaks and potatoes that Caroline's mother had prepared for them. Her parents seemed oddly fascinated with her guest, peppering him with questions that he answered politely with enthusiasm. Caroline stayed quiet for most of the meal, content to listen to Klaus' stories of all his travels, listening to the smooth, velvety sound of his heavily accented voice. He sounded so different and foreign, it excited her. It made her dream of other places, places far, far away.

After dinner, Mrs. Forbes served an apple pie that Caroline had made earlier that day. "This is delicious Mrs. Forbes." Klaus complimented.

"Caroline made it." She boasted, beaming at her daughter.

Klaus smiled at her under the dim lighting of her dinning room, and said, "Good job Caroline." She like the way his eyes sparkled genuinely, mesmerized by the sound of his voice, she blushed furiously, and returned to her own pie.

"Dinner was amazing Mrs. Forbes. Thank you all for having me, but I must go now." He got up, pulling on his suit jacket and straightening his tie.

"Why don't you walk Mr. Mikaelson to his automobile, Car." Her father suggested and she followed him outside obediently.

They waked together across the long stretch of Caroline's front lawn to the dirt road Klaus' automobile rested on. "You home is lovely." He said, walking next to her, their arms brushing frequently.

"Thank you. It's nice, but it's not Chicago." She admitted sheepishly, not thinking much of her small town life. She looked up at the stars, her favorite part of living here, and marveled at their twinkling beauty.

"I love standing out here, looking at the stars. It makes me feel small, but at the same time, it's like there's a whole world out there waiting for me to explore." Caroline's voice was sweet and wondrous and Klaus didn't want to leave her. They had reached the long winding dirt road.

"I hope to see you again, Caroline." He smiled and waved before driving off, leaving Caroline breathless, and slightly shaken. "I hope so too." She said quietly to herself. Caroline slowly to the back of the house, and took the plant Klaus had bought her, planting right in the middle of her garden. She took a small stake, labeling this flower like she does the rest. Adding to her collection of a variety of different flowers each one unique and special to her.

In small, swirled writing she wrote, **_Peony _**and underneath that the date, **_September 7th__ 1922_****,** and then **_The day I met Niklaus Mikaelson._**

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading this! This is my first Caroline and Klaus story. It will be short, only about 10 or so chapters long. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think, I love feedback! :) I plan to update sometime again this week! Happy Holidays! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Down by the River

Caroline scanned the list of chores her father had given her. She had hoped one of them was to make a run into town, but she frowned finding it was all work in the barn. Watching the sun steadily rise from her perch on the porch, Caroline greedily gulped down the rest of her, eager to start thee day.

Rushing out to the barn, she hoped she could finish before noon, and slip out to the town. She knew that going into the town was her only chance of seeing the handsome and exotic man who had come to dinner just two days before.

Caroline waked out of the barn, smelling of cow manure and sweat, and ran back to the house. She quickly washed up, and changed into a fresh cotton dress, that flowed to her ankles, and tied up her hair neatly into a braided bun. Feeling refreshed and accomplished she ran back downstairs to the kitchen where her mother stood, kneading dough.

"Hello, Caroline. Did you finish already?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Yes mama. I was wondering I need some new fabric and ribbons for a project I'm working on, Can I go into town for the afternoon?" She did her best to appear innocent and nonchalant, making her eyes go wide, and a soft smile placated sweetly on her face.

Her mother thought for a moment, and agreed, first demanding that Caroline ate. Caroline hurriedly slurped up venison stew, and then was on her way with a pocketful of coins form her mother.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Caroline had finished trooping the 20 minuet walk. Caroline loved the quiet hustle and bustle of town. The laughter of small children, and the conversations exchanged between passer-by's and neighbors.

Caroline reminisced as she walked down the familiar roads, remembering how when she was younger she used to walk down the same streets, tugging on her father's hand, eyes wide at all of the people. It had seemed so large to her then so many people and so many things. Now Caroline tired of the same small shops, the same people, the same things.

She let out a tiring sigh, as she wandered down Main street, her eyes searching for the kind and enigmatic smile of Klaus. Caroline used to feel so content with her small town, with her smile life. Now she felt out of place here, she wanted to see new places.

Just outside of a small family owned dinner, she spotted Klaus strolling down the street towards her. he was dressed exquisitely in another suit, talking to the mayor. Caroline panicked and fled into the dinner slamming the door open and stumbling in, the _ding-ding_ of the bell was loud against the silent restaurant which was empty.

Caroline plopped down a the end of the bar, and watched out the glass windows of the store front. Klaus and the Mayor seemed deep in a serious conversation, Klaus' face was set with determination and intent.

Caroline jumped and let out a small yelp as someone behind them cleared the throat loudly and deeply. She turned to see Matt Donovan smiling at her. She felt relieved to see him, then all at once a bit horrified. She had forgotten the Donovan's owned the dinner she was sitting in right now.

She had admittedly been avoiding Matt the past few weeks, except in School, where the were forced to communicate, being the only two seventeen-year-old's in the school house, the oldest out of all 27 children of the town.

Matt wan;t her boyfriend but everyone discussed them as if destined to be married. Caroline felt obligated to Matt, and they spent the summer together. Nothing much but a few stolen kisses in they hayloft and walks in the apple orchard, holding hands.

Matt was sweet to her,never pushing her into anything, or angry and forceful. he remained always kind to Caroline, being a great friend to her when needed. That was all he ever was though, a friend.

"Hey, Caroline What can I get for you?" He grinned goofily from across the bar, waiting for her reply. She frowned, and then asked for some juice, not bothering to explain the fact that she was hiding out.

Caroline watched Klaus as Matt went into the kitchen to get her drink,and when he and the mayor parted ways, he continued down the street, walking fast. She dropped change on the counter and slipped out of the dinner, following Klaus.

"Caroline! " Someone called from behind her and she turned to find Samantha a seven-year-old that Caroline often played with when she came to town.

"Hey, Sammie." She giggled ad the young girl hugged her, wrapping her arms around Caroline's legs.

"Will you come play with me, 'line? Please?" She smiled at the short nickname the girl had adopted for her and glanced over her shoulder, disappointed to see Klaus was gone. Se sighed and agreed, and played hopscotch with Sammie in the large filed behind Samantha's house. They giggled and laughed for hours.

"Bye-Bye 'line!" Sammie waved as Caroline left. She headed home, disappointed. She hoped to come back in town tomorrow, in hopes of finding Klaus again.

"Hello, Ms. Forbes." A smooth and heavily accented voice greeted her and she turned to find Klaus smiling at her sweetly.

"Hello." She squeaked, suddenly forgetting proper etiquette. Not to mention how to breathe properly.

""How are you on this fine evening?" He asked politely.

Some part of Caroline's brain jumped into gear, and she said, "Fine. And yours is well I hope?"

"Yes. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me on a walk?" Klaus knew better than to pursue the girl any further, but dark intentions were getting the nest of him. He longed for a taste of her, imagining how her sweet blood would taste, flowing smoothly down his parched throat, leaving him hungry for more.

"I'd love to." Caroline agreed quickly, excited that he had taken interest in her.

They started to stroll through the woods, and Caroline led them down to the river. They sat next to each other underneath the underbrush of the colorful trees, listening to the river rush by. Klaus watched her hungrily, his eyes taking in every bit of her soft, delicate feature.

Caroline was nervous, she wanted to ask more about Chicago, more about life outside this small town, but her throat was dry and her words seemed stuck, she looked at him, anxious for him to speak.

"Ms. Forbes, had anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Klaus purred leaning in closer to her, watching her with starved, darkened eyes. His voice was velvety smooth, his mind swarmed with evil thoughts and dark intentions, but Caroline seemed oblivious to the reason for his charm.

Caroline blushed, and gave a soft smile, not used to be being complimented by someone. "Not really." She admitted softly.

Klaus blinked, shocked, caught of guard by the way her the tone of her voice when soft and quiet, and her eyes glistened with sadness though given a compliment.

"I find that hard to believe." He said, feeling the need to make her feel better he leaned back, giving her space and walking down towards the river, feeling slightly dazed by his own emotions.

"Well there aren't exactly a line of suitors waiting to whisk me away to paradise." She laughed at herself, and walked down, standing next to Klaus, staring into the water. Her reflection rippled back at her and she bent down picking up a small stone a tossing it making it go _ker-plunk _and then watching it sink to the bottom. Klaus watched her do it again, bemused by her small laugh and shocked when she offered him a hefty sized rock, and said, "Wanna see who can throw their's farther?"

"You don't have much to do around here, do you?" He asked holding the rock in his hand and raising his brow at her.

She let out a loud and wild laugh, and said, "Just throw it" and whipped her stone down the river, making a big splash a yard or two away form where they stood.

Klaus tossed his lightly, and it flew threw the air, sailing far down the river, and crashed down with a gigantic splash "Oh my goodness! "Caroline exclaimed, her eyes wide and her lips formed into a perfect 'o' shape.

Klaus wondered what her reaction would be if he had thrown it using his all of his inhuman strength, then frowned figuring she would be very _very _afraid.

Caroline wandered down the path next to the river, watching he small fish with wonder, he followed her slowly dark intentions once again creeping their way into his mind. She bent down a few feet away near a tall oak tree, and he crept up behind her, standing close enough for her to drown in his shadow cast by the slowly setting sun.

She looked up at him then, but her face did not display fear, but concern and he looked down and in her hand she cupped a small, baby bird. "I think her wing is broken, and she stood up turning to look at him, holding the mall baby bird close to her chest cradling it against her.

In that moment, Klaus thought if he had a heart it would of stopped, because never before had he seen anything so beautiful, so sweet, so _pure. _Her face was framed by a few curling tendrils of sunshine colored hair, and her eyes shined with compassion. Her hands cupped the fragile bird so delicately, Klaus knew he couldn't kill this girl, he know that this soul was too pure for even him to snatch away and stomp out it's shinning light.

* * *

**HEY-HO! I hope this didn't cut off at too of an awkward of a point, I don't know. thanks for reading! Reviews please, I love anything, even criticism! :) I'm excited to write this story, should posst tomorrow or Friday! Hopr y'all had a Merry Christmas! **


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Games

Elijah was gracious enough to invite Caroline to dinner with Klaus and himself. When he first when venturing out to find his brother, he spotted the blonde displaying a sweet smile towards Klaus, and his thoughts immediately jumped to negative conclusions. Elijah was surprised the girl was still alive. He hope to amend anything over a nice, calm dinner. If all worked out well the girl could live, and Klaus and their family could keep the vacation house that nestled along the river just on the outskirts of town. The death of this girl was sure to be noticed, and he would have to leave.

She accepted the invitation, which was the first step in solving the matter no just to make it through the meal, and Klaus nor Elijah would never have to deal with her again. Everything would work out nicely, or at least that's what Elijah hoped. As they waked backup the trail to tehir home, Elijah shot Klaus several suspicious looks, until Caroline ha finally lagged far enough back or them to speak.

"What were you thinking? Killing her would have meant losing not only the vacation home, but also the deal we're working out!" Elijah skipped the formalities with his brother and went straight to hissing accusations.

Klaus twisted his face in scorn and said in a defiant retort "I wasn't going to kill her. Have a little respect for me brother."

Elijah scoffed and shook his head in disbelief, knowing quite well that poor little Ms. Forbes wouldn't have made it home that night if he hadn't intervened.

When Elijah and Klaus entered the house, Caroline walked in behind them shyly. She looked around the house in awe, finding instant comfort in it's rustic beauty. "It's wonderful.", She murmured absentmindedly, stepping into the high-ceiling-ed, completely wooden cabin. It was decorated beautifully large and comfortable at the same time.

Klaus watched her curiously as she wandered around the main room of the house, looking at the different vases and other decor that filled the space. She seemed so immersed in all of it, her eyes lighting up in wonder and her fingertips lightly grazing objects as she toured the room. It was all very adorable and Klaus was content to watch her while Elijah went to get their sister and prepare dinner.

He approached as she stopped at the floor to ceiling bookshelf, examining a porcelain doll. It had curly brown hair, with a perfect smooth pale face with green eyes set perfectly into it's frozen smiling face. She looked at it first in adoration, and before she looked up to meet Klaus' eyes, for a moment he swears he saw flash of even in her sparkling blue eyes.

"It's pretty." She said, beaming up at him and pointing an elegant finger at the doll.

"Not as pretty as you." He complimented her automatically, wanting to reassure her that she was much more beautiful than some doll. "It's my sister's, Rebekah. " He commented after, swiftly changing the subject.

"You have a sister?" Caroline was surprised but interested.

"And three brother's. You meet Elijah. There's also Kol, and Finn." He added, "But Rebekah's the only one who is accompanying me and Elijah."

"Only because you we're going to leave me behind in Chicago. _Alone._" Caroline turned ot see a tall, blond girl about her age with accusative green eyes, and her lips pulled into a tight line. She broadened them into a smile when she laid eyes on Caroline, walking over and holding out her hand to shake.

"I'm Rebekah. My brother has seemed to completely forgotten how to properly introduce people." She said with an eyes roll towards noticed her accent was similarly as heavy as her brother's.

"I was getting around to it, maybe if you weren't constantly being a pest and interrupting the pleasant conversation s I have with _my _guest." He growled, his voice impatient. Caroline was a bit startled by the possessiveness of the comment, but was pleased despite herself, also shocking.

Rebekah ignored her brother and yammered on holding conversation with Caroline until supper while Klaus sulked in the corner. Rebekah didn't care, she was glad to have someone different to talk to, and Caroline was more than willing to listen about was intimidated but impressed by Rebekah's abrasiveness attitude and way of talking, and her bold fashion statement. Her dress was tight and completely black. Flattering but edgy all at once, and her hair was curled perfectly tight and short, her make-up was done up bold with her lips perfectly red.

"Do all the girls dress like that?" Caroline ask with wide, ogling eyes.

"Just the Harlots." Klaus piped in from the corner, snickering to himself.

Rebekah shot him a look, and placed a hand on her hip, "Well, all of the most rebellious and fashionable _women _dress like this." She smirked and twirled in her dress, clearly pleased with herself.

Caroline looked down at her own dress, long and un-revealing, her face was make-up less and plain. She must of looked hideous compared to the gorgeous blond before her.

Klaus noticed form her far, the sad look that haunted her eyes behind her forced smile as Rebekah continued to babble on about the latest fashion trends in the city. She looked so insecure, which Klaus found to be surprising because he thought he was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

After a nice dinner with Caroline, Elijah assumed everything had gone over smoothly with their guest and she could return home safely and unharmed. What he didn't expect was his brother's relentless urge to mess everything up. he offered to take her home and she agreed, luckily Rebekah decided to accompany them.

Elijah pulled and agitated Klaus over to the side, and only after many assurances the girl would return home completely safe, did he let it go.

Ad they walked along the edge of the river, Caroline dreaded returning home. She wanted to do something different, something prohibited, something _fun. _It was getting late, everything would be closed in town, not to mention she's already going to be in trouble for being out late.

Rebekah sauntered over to the innocent farm girl staring wistfully at the small stream, she wanted to have fun on her last night in town, no matter what her brother said.

"Caroline." She purred, "How would you like to play a game?"

Caroline looked over at Rebekah eagerly, nodding her head in excitement. Then she watched in horror ad Rebekah smile turned wicked and cold, and the veins beneath her eyes darkened, she smile wider pulling lips back to sow sharp, pointed fangs.

"Better run." She said with a cackle, and before Caroline's brain could even fully register what was going on she took off into the dark woods, she ran not sure of the direction she was heading in, plunging into the dark and unknown forest, fleeing for safety.

Caroline hid behind a large oak tree, clutching to the rough bark of the tree, scraping her soft skin. She was panting heavily and her heart was racing. Caroline could hear Rebekah's laughter echoing from different parts of the dark, enigmatic woods that surrounded her.

Caroline let out a violent shriek when someone grabbed her form behind, she clawed at strong arms desperately before she heard Klaus whisper in her ear, "It's okay. You're safe."

Her heart was still racing and when he let her go, she stumbled out of is grasp, falling on the ground with a thud and her eyes as wide as saucers. She scrambled up, her backside completely covered in dirt, and then slowly backed away from Klaus, in fear that he was a monster too.

Caroline decided to run, and she heard Klaus calling her name behind her as she ran into the forest, making turns and trying not to trip over roots. She had made it pretty far before she came to a small clearing about 10 feet in diameter. Rebekah stood in the middle, the moonlight making her fangs gleam menacingly.

Suddenly, with a _whoosh, _Caroline's back was smashed into the back of another tree, and Rebekah's head was instantly at her neck, tearing into the flesh over her neck greedily as Caroline screamed in fear and pain, loud sobs and pleas battled between fearful yelps and cries as Rebekah feasted on her.

Suddenly the monster was ripped away form Caroline and she crumbled to the ground, she watched her hand clutching the gaping wound on her neck as she fearfully watched Klaus fight Rebekah, who had thick, crimson red blood smeared all over her face. Caroline's stomach rolled with nausea as she fully started to realize what the girl had done to her.

She had drank her blood. She had use inhuman force. So strong. So...impossible. Caroline was barely able to make coherent thoughts, and when she focused back on the scene before her, Rebekah was pouting, and Klaus looked like he was scolding her.

Rebekah was dizzy, and so tires and weak. She tried her best to keep her eyes open, but they fluttered shut despite her the need she felt to protect herself. Caroline Forbes thought for sure she was dead.

* * *

**Helloooo! (: Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated greatly! Let em know what you tihnk please! Chicago next chapter! Hope to update soon! XOXO**


End file.
